Treachery of the Past
by WeaselWithAShotgun
Summary: Two centuries ago, Captain Sonaka is attacked by a subordinate, which makes him wonder: how far back does this treachery go? (This is my first fanfic. Please comment, review, or whatever you do. I would appreciate knowing if this story is worth continuing.)
1. Chapter 1

Page | **1**

**The Betrayal in Fifth Company, Two Centuries Ago.**

Chapter One.

Fifth Company has a history of officers betraying the company. Sosuke Aizen betrayed Captain Hirako over one hundred years ago, and then later betrayed the whole of the Soul Society, and stole the Hōgyoku. Another betrayal, similar, yet different, took place over two centuries ago. Now, I shall show it to you.

Captain of Fifth Company, Jakara Sonaka, was taking a walk. With his adjutant, Honten Genshi, by his side, the sound of his sandals patting against the stone floor, Jakara was enjoying the Autumnal chill. When they passed their subordinates, a brief exchange of pleasantries would occur, and then the pair would continue walking. A clay cup full of green tea rested soundly in Jakara's hand, and he would occasionally take small sips. A frown sat on his adjutant's face, in stark contrast to the dazed smile on the face of the captain. When he finished the cup, Jakara simply threw it towards the barracks, where it clonked the eleventh seat on the head.

"Captain, do you really think you should abuse the eleventh seat so?" Honten asked, "I believe that he is becoming disgruntled about the way you treat him." Honten was a thin, tall man, with very short hair, barely five inches long. Some dark blue gloves were on his thin-fingered hands.

"I don't think I'm doing him any harm," Jakara replied, "and it always seemed that he could cope with it. Also, it is a good hobby, if you need some way to pass the time." Jakara's attire was odd, even compared to other captains. Instead of a normal shihakusho, he wore what could be considered a black shirt and a black pair of trousers from the wardrobe of a British nobleman at that time. Instead of a coat that is an important part of a captain's clothes, he wore a coat from a similar style as his shirt and trousers. He looked quite odd, due to his fancy clothes and his five foot-five height. The pair quickly erupted into a loud discussion, whilst a soul reaper with his zanpakuto drawn approached them from over the rooftops of the Fifth Company barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The soul reaper that was about to make an attempt on his captain's life was not an assistant-captain. He was not a third seat. He was not an officer of any kind, and had spiritual pressure that was barely enough to get him into the soul reaper academy. So it was a strange occurrence when his spiritual pressure rose to levels close to a captain's.

The man's mind became blank, with only one thought fuelling his body: Sonaka must die. A shunpo of considerable speed propelled him across the barracks courtyard, his zanpakuto pointed towards the throat of Captain Sonaka. A reverberating clang echoed across the courtyard. Paving stones close to Sonaka's feet cracked and then shattered. Several men fell to the ground.

"Did you really think I did not sense your presence, or your intent?" Jakara asked, his voice suddenly turned to a deeper, more serious tone. "You are foolish. I do not know how you received this power, but the man who sent you should have known that it was not nearly enough to kill me, or even harm me."

"Bakudo sixty-one, Rikujokoro." On Honten's command, six bars of golden light, slammed into the assassin's waist. The soul reaper convulsed and spat up blood. He looked furiously at Jakara. Jakara held his assailant's sword in his hand. No blood of his own had been spilled.

"Who sent you?" Jakara's grip tightened, and the sword began to crack. "If you tell me now I will not throw you into the nearest wall." The assailant was silent for a moment, and then let out an ear-piercing scream. He started writhing and squirming, like a man possessed. Jakara started to wonder if this was true. The soul reaper continued his erratic and jerky movements, until a terrible sensation built up in Jakara's mind.

"Honten, move away from him!" Jakara shouted, with a sudden sense of panic. The pair moved away with the greatest urgency, as the spiritual pressure of the man increased, until he exploded in a flash of terrible darkness and spiritual energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The ground remained scorched for hours after the incident. Captain Sonaka reportedly felt 'bemused,' and ordered a company member to bring him five more cups of tea, which he dispatched with remarkable vigour. After he finished his drinks, he ordered his lieutenant to join him in his room.

"What have you found out about the assailant, Honten?" Jakara injuired.

"He simply was a nobody, Captain." Honten replied, "He took twice as long to graduate as an average soul reaper, and barely finished at that. I asked around for anyone who knew him, and no-one knew of any grudge he bore towards you."

"I already realised that his actions were not his own, and I _know_ that his powers were not his own," Jakara sighed, "and this confirms it. We either have a traitor amongst us, or some unknown enemy has appeared, and he has the power of possession and power projection." Jakara slumped into an armchair he had stolen from someone in the world f the living, a concerned look on his face. This whole affair puzzled him. The spiritual pressure from the explosion seemed familiar, but it had been tainted by the spiritual pressure of the possessed man. It was times like this when he wished there was some kind of a scientific organisation in the soul society. It would be nice if someone could analyse the reishi in that area, but no such group existed.

Suddenly, a short soul reaper wearing a black ponytail entered the room. "Captain, Third Seat Föra Krig has arrived from the world of the living. He returned from the human world as soon as he heard about the attempt on your life, sir." Honten raised his head, as if to sniff the air. He did indeed feel Krig's energy approaching, a violent and raging mass that always was present unless Krig restrained himself. A stranger would have thought it belonged to a seven-foot axe-wielding monster of a man, and then would have been surprised when a young teenage boy appeared in a flash in front of the messenger. You could also notice that Krig wore a robe in the same way as Jakara, and they both wore their swords bound to the outsides of their leftt thighs, even though Krig was left handed. As you could tell, Krig was one of Jakara's discples, and Krig respected him very much.

"Sir, tell me who is plotting against you," Krig growled viscously, "and I will hound him until the end of time if I have to. And when I find him, I will break mountains to kill him, if I must."

Jakara grinned, "Nothing so drastic is needed, Föra."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Krig was in a high rage. His furrowed brow and his clenched arms and hands showed this.

"Krig, I told you not to be so tense," Jakara tutted, "you look like you're about to burst, you're so stressed." Jakara offered him some tea, as if this would solve all the world's problems. Krig smashed the table. A crack appeared in the floor below them.

"Sir, with all respect, you must take this seriously!" Krig was like a teakettle left on the boil, which had just been put in a nuclear explosion. The table received more abuse, and then split in two under the force of Krig's assault. Jakara didn't like this. It spilled his tea.

"Krig, I have the situation under control," Jakara shouted, a new rage stirring in his gaze, "but I will lose control if you spill my drink again!" As well as raising his voice, this rage raised his spiritual pressure, and it took fifteen company members to restrain him, over a period of two hours.

When Jakara had calmed down, he stated plainly, "We're going. There's somewhere we must be." The front doors of the Fifth Company barracks opened with a swish and a thud. Three figures walked out into the autumn sunset, the cool golden light giving the leafless trees a brown cold glow. Two had swords by their sides, one did not. The walkways of the Seireitei echoed with the sound of sandals against stone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The journey to the Diratio Archives had elapsed in relative peace, although Jakara had begun twitching due to lack of tea by the time they had reached it. The foreboding, giant stone doors opened with a deep grinding noise, like a giant beast stirring. A great sense of unease burrowed into Krig's mind. People came to this place to learn things, but there were things in the thousands of files that documented the Soul Society's history, but there were also things that you would not want to know.

"It's been thirteen years since I last came here," Jakara muttered as he took the lead into the building, "and I still hate it." This reassured Krig. Captain Sonaka's openness and honesty was part of what made Krig admire him. Out of all the captains of the Thirteen Companies, Jakara was the youngest, and also the one who was held in highest contempt by the other captains, due to his carefree personality, and his relaxed and untraditional attitude.

Many hours passed. Jakara's rank ensured access to all but a few files, and the process of searching the massive archives was yet to be made efficient. Even with all three of the Fifth Company members who were present, and a small mob of orderlies who worked at the archives, the search took many hours. After an exhausting day of constant sifting through files, the investigation finally came to an end.

Honten Genshi presented their findings to Captain Sonaka, with a tone of irritation in his voice, "Sir, we can conclude from these records that no individual who has ever been a part of the Thirteen Companies or the Soul Reaper Academy has possessed both the power of mind control and power projection, not even Soul Reapers who have been executed or exiled from the Seireitei."

Jakara's brow furrowed and he stated clearly, "We will just have to wait for the enemy, whoever they are, to make their next attempt, and then we will catch them." Jakara's confident voice disguised the uncertainty he felt on the inside. He was worried that this issue would eventually lead to the members of his company being harmed, and that could not stand. He remained in deep thought for a moment, until a messenger appeared from out of the darkness of the archives.

"Captain Jakara Sonaka, you have been summoned by Captain General Yamamoto to a special meeting, to be questioned about the incident yesterday evening." The messenger paused, and eventually spoke again, "If you do not comply, a group of officers will be sent to escort you to the First Company barracks."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

When Jakara entered the captain's assembly hall, he instantly knew that he was in a lot of trouble. Each of the twelve Captains assembled before him had a unique air of agitation and uncertainty about him. The room froze in time for a moment, until Captain General Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, his aged aura shuddering, spoke. His old body, hiding power and wisdom in his deep past, stepped forward, all the Captains tensing as his presence neared.

"Captain of Fifth Company, Jakara Sonaka, this meeting has been called to discuss the breach in security at your barracks yesterday." Yamamoto paused, and then spoke again. "Many of the Thirteen Captains, myself included, believe that this was a massive case of negligence, which could have resulted in a loss of life of guardsmen and officers."

"Captain General, please, I must protest!" Jakara spoke up, a tone of anger in his voice. "Assistant Captain Honten Genshi and I apprehended the assailant before any damage could be done! In fact, if only the criminal controlling the guardsman had destroyed his pawn, information could have been gained."

"How dare you! You dare to speak back to the Captain General, you upstart!" The source of the outburst was Captain of Second Company, Melyn Gele, a pale skinned man, with long, straight purple hair. "You, a mere whelp who became a Captain too young cannot even begin to question someone with a wealth of experience like the Captain General. You must begin to show respect to your elders!"

This prompted a quarrel between Jakara and Melyn, which eventually drew in other Captains into the chaos. Then suddenly, like a volcanic eruption in the dark, the Captain General roared.

"You Captains disgrace the Thirteen Companies! If a minor event such as this throws us into chaos, then what hope does the Soul Society have?" The Captains all collapsed to their knees as a torrent of Spiritual Pressure crashed down on their shoulders like an ocean of fire, destroying the argument instantly. The power resounding around the room faded away, only to be replaced by an explosion heard from outside the First Company Barracks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The explosion shook the assembly hall like a cataclysmic earthquake. The formerly pristine assembly hall was now riddled with cracks. Each Captain stood in a state of shock, until the sound of Jakara sprinting out of the room broke the silence. Wild thoughts ran through Jakara's mind, while the walls of the Barrack slipped away and he ran out of the gate. Smoke rose from a street in the distance, and that was where Jakara was running to. He jumped over the buildings in his way, his sandals patting and cracking the stone slabs in the floors he landed on.

"This can't be a coincidence," Jakara murmured to himself. "Yesterday I am attacked by a member of my own squad, and now this? If this continues, who knows what will happen." Jakara began to grin. Those other foolish Captains were right, this was his fault. If the security at his Barracks was better, this could have been solved much quicker.

As he reached the area where the explosion had occurred, he stopped, coming to a halt, suspended in mid-air. His fists clenched. His jaw champed down. The smoke- filled crater spanned a distance of at least two miles, and at least half of the Fifth Company's Barracks had been destroyed. The remains of burned buildings dotted the newly-created wasteland, along with the scattered body parts of dead Soul Reapers.

"Where are you?" Jakara screamed with a new rage kindled in his soul, each word rending a new wound in his heart. "Do you want to kill me? Then I am right here!" The strike came from behind, but he managed to dodge it with ease. Jakara put his hand on the emerald in the handle of his sword; the enemy would have to do better than that. His adversary seemed to suddenly slide into the air in front of Jakara, a tall man in an elegant robe with long, white hair in a ponytail. He wielded a regular-sized Zanpaku-Tō with a serrated edge. Jakara could tell that it was as sharp as the particles of Reishi in the air just by looking at it. It was also obvious that this individual was not under any form of control, he was in full command of his body.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" The man asked. "I did not think I would kill the Captain first. It was a mistake for you to come out and face me as soon as I arrived. I expected to remove some of the lower down seated officers and guardsmen, but I think there are a few taken care of down in the rubble." Without another word, the man flash stepped towards Jakara. Jakara drew his sword, but something else blocked the enemy's blade. Föra Krig stood in front of his Captain, his sword between two of the serrated edges on his adversary's blade.

"Sorry, but I will have to do for now," Föra stated plainly, "Because I cannot allow you to have the honour of facing the head of my company without proving yourself against me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Apologies, sir, but I want to take this one on." Föra yelled clearly, turning slightly towards his Captain, but he made sure to keep the enemy in his sight. "After all, I have to make up for not being there to defend you earlier."

Jakara paused, and a smirk crossed his face. "All right. You can have this one. From the looks of things, his zanpaku-tō is released already, and I doubt he was the one who caused this explosion." Jakara's face turned blank, and he looked at the enemy. "After all, he is a weakling."

"A weakling?" The stranger's aura suddenly crackled around him, and wind swept the pair of soul reapers. "I, Heiwa Sensō, will punish you for your disrespect!" He jumped through the air towards Föra, his serrated blade shining in the sun. Föra drew the sword strapped to his right leg with his right hand, and held it with the back of the blade pressed against his forearm. He easily blocked the first strike, with sparks flying as each serrated edge slid down, producing a metallic clanging sound each time. With a shout of triumph, Heiwa brought his sword back and swiped at Föra's legs. Föra tucked his legs up, his knees touching his chin, avoiding the slash. A vicious glint in his eye, Föra proceeded to deliver a kick to Heiwa's face, causing them both to skid in mid-air in opposite directions.

"You scumbag!" Heiwa Sensō growled a new savage air about him. "How dare you strike me? I will make you regret your actions. Now shred him, Yaban'na Ōji!" The serrated sword suddenly began to glow, with burning red light emerging from the hilt. With a shudder, the blades began to move down the sword, increasing in speed. The blades would reach the hilt, disappear, and reappear at the end of the sword. The blades soon became a blur of shining metal. In a flash, Heiwa was pressed up to Föra's blade, pushing him back. Slowly, a crack began to appear on Föra's sword.

"You see now, you peasant?" Heiwa cackled his words, sure he was victorious. "My Savage Prince will tear you to pieces, and scatter your flesh over the ruins of your barracks!" Heiwa used the movement of his blades to propel himself over Föra, and cut Föra's shoulder with one smooth movement. Föra turned, clutching his wound as it stained his skin and his shihakushō.

"Well, that is a dangerous sword you have there." Föra looked at the blade of his zanpaku-tō with sadness. "You damaged my sword instantly. It would be pointless for me to try and fight you from now on with my sealed sword. You've also wounded me."

"Well?" Heiwa jeered at Föra with a tone of supremacy in his voice. "what will you do about it?"

"To me, it is simple." Föra straightened his posture. His confidence seemed to build. "I will simply break you in half. Now shatter him! Yama O Kowasu!"


End file.
